Happy Ever After
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: "— ¿Qué quién soy? —Madara dio un par de pasos al frente, aún mirando al rubio con la misma sonrisa bastarda—. Tú hada madrina, claramente." Universo Alterno. MadaDei. Crack!Shoot. ¿Humor? ¡Pff!. Fail-FairyTail-Centric!. Para Viko, en Navidad.


**Disclaimer:** Todo aquí pertenece a este grandísimo _cabrón_ que decidió ponerle un casco horrible al grandioso Madara Uchiha. _Espero con todo mi corazón en este Navidad, que te empalen por culo, Kishimoto_.

**Advertencias:** Muy bien, lean con mucha atención. Primero, Universo Alterno. Un Universo _drogado_ que surgió una madrugada de hablar con Viko. Burla en general a todas las historias de princesas y de hadas que conozcas. Lee bien esto, ¡OoC! ¡Muchísimo! El OoC más grande que hayas visto en tu vida (Ya sabemos qué causará el fin del mundo.)

Además, Madara siendo el bastardo genialoso que es. Y en este SÍ que lo es. Valga ser advertido, podrían tener sobredosis de la bastarda personalidad de este Uchiha.

**Dedicado:** A Viko, como regalo de Navidad. Espero que disfrutes de este remedo de historia sin sentido común alguno. Te dije que no lo pondría para el concurso del foro MadaDei porque~…bueno, lo escribí solo para ti, con todo el sentimiento y tales xD. ¡Y cumplí~ está publicado en 24!

* * *

**Happy Ever After**

Crujió los nudillos y afiló la mirada, mirando hacia el cielo de mal modo. De seguro, en todo el maldito planeta, él era la persona con menos suerte del mundo. Frunció el ceño, y bajó la mirada hacia el enorme bosque que se abría a unos metros de distancia de la alta torre donde se encontraba, observándolo casi como si pudiera incendiarlo con los orbes azul claro. Soltó un gruñido bajo. Ojala pudiera quemar y explotar el maldito bosque, la maldita torre y a todo el maldito mundo. ¡En verdad tenía la peor suerte del planeta!

Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio suelto, de muy mala gana. Como detestaba su posición social y que por tal tuviera que casarse con esa horrible tipa de quien sabe que reino con nombre drogado y muy largo para ser pronunciado. ¿Quién podría casarse con esa amargada de cabello negro en coleta? ¡Bah~! La tipa simplemente le había caído mal desde la primera vez que la había visto.

Despotricó un poco más entre dientes, apoyando el codo contra la superficie de roca que poseía el marco de la ventana al tiempo que recostaba el rostro sobre la palma abierta.

—Vaya mierda, uhn —se quejó, aun con el ceño fruncido—. Como desearía poder hacer lo que quisiera con mi vida, uhn.

Le dedicó una nueva mirada algo rencorosa al paisaje frente a él. Aunque el término "príncipe" jamás había sido su favorito…era lo que había. Al menos conformarse con eso, ¿no? ¡Pero que lo dejaran decidir que quería hacer con su vida no era tan complicado! ¡Ya tenía 19 años! Técnicamente, podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Suspiró, alejándose de la ventana para darle la espalda a la misma. Miró a su alrededor, con gesto aburrido. No era que su vida fuera siempre una repetición monótona…pero, tampoco era que lo dejaran hacer gran cosa. No estaba encerrado en aquella torre, podía salir, pero estaba el simple hecho de que afuera tampoco estaban los grandes planes que hacer. _Además, si salía, quizás se encontraría con la molesta princesa reservada de cabello azabache que se creía la gran cosa_.

Pensó en simplemente meterse en la cama y seguir maldiciéndolos a todos, más algo llamó su atención. Algo se movía bajo sus píes. Parpadeó, levantando un pié y luego el otro. _Sí, sí_. Allí estaba. La sensación de que el piso se movía.

—Debo estar loco, uhn —se dijo a sí mismo, pero se arrepintió unos segundos después. El piso empezado a sacudirse con fuerza. Toda la habitación se movía con violencia. Deidara se echó hacia atrás instintivamente, aferrándose a la pared construida de grandes piedras color gris. ¿Acaso estaba temblando o que sucedía? Algunas cosas empezaron a caerse de los estantes e incluso gran cantidad de piedras finas empezaron a desprenderse de las paredes.

Se dispuso a salir de allí, si la torre se derrumbaba no sería nada bonito. Más antes de poder dar un paso, una luz brillante frente a él le dejó sin visión. En seguida empezó a toser, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que aspiraba humo. ¿Acaso ya se había derrumbado todo y estaba muerto? Entreabrió los ojos, viendo como del lugar donde provenía la luz dentro de su habitación iba apareciendo una mancha negra. Se frotó los ojos, tratando de enfocar mejor.

La luz poco a poco fue siendo consumida por la mancha negra, que más bien parecía ser una sombra, al tiempo que el humo se aglomeraba alrededor de esta. Tosió un poco más y agito una mano frente a sí, tratando de alejar el humo que aún no lo dejaba ver bien. Se escucho un estruendo aterrador, que causó que Deidara diera un nuevo salto hacia atrás, pegándose más a la pared. Un momento después, ya no había humo ni luz en la habitación.

_Pero si alguien más_.

—Vaya, a eso le llamo yo una entrada —una voz grave y masculina resonó entre las paredes del cuarto. El rubio miró al extraño que invadía su morada con incredulidad marcada en el rostro. ¿Qué demonios…?—. El relámpago le da más presencia, ¿eh?

Deidara observó, sin caber en su asombro. En verdad, se había golpeado con alguna piedra durante el temblor de hacía un segundo y ahora estaba alucinando ¿verdad? Porque de otro modo no habría un tipo con traje negro y corbata en medio de su habitación ¿cierto? Se talló los ojos con el dorso de ambas manos. Al abrirlos de nuevo…el hombre seguía allí. ¿De dónde había salido ese sujeto?

El recién llegado miró directamente hacia Deidara al no recibir una respuesta; compuso una sonrisa de lado. Como un acto reflejo, el rubio frunció el ceño al ver tal sonrisa. No le causaba ni una pisca de confianza. Se dispuso a hacer salir al raro tipo de su habitación enseguida.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¡Y cómo demonios entró a mi habitación, uhn! —exigió saber, fulminándolo con la mirada, dando un paso al frente a la defensiva.

El hombre frente a él amplió la sonrisa, pareciendo muy a gusto de ver al otro molesto.

—Oh vamos, semejante modo de llegar y todavía me preguntas como he entrado —alzó ambas cejas, con diversión—. ¿Sabes que tan complicado es lograr todos esos efectos? Cuanta desconsideración —agregó, sin vergüenza alguna, mientras se llevaba una mano enguantada al hombro derecho y se sacudía algo dorado y brillante de este. _¿Polvo mágico?_

— ¡No me importa que tan complicado sea…esa cosa que hizo, uhn! —le espetó. ¿Quién se creía ese raro? Entraba a su habitación como si nada y le recriminaba cosas, ¿acaso estaba demente? ¡Quería una explicación y la quería ahora!—. ¡Dígame quien es si no quiere estar en un problema, uhn!

El de cabello negro le miró fijamente, de arriba abajo, casi estudiándolo de forma descarada. El rubio se sintió sin ropa por un pequeño segundo, e incluso llegó a bajar la mirada hacia su cuerpo. No, no. Allí estaba su ropa.

— ¿Qué quién soy? —El hombre dio un par de pasos al frente, aún mirándolo con la misma sonrisa—. Tú hada madrina, claramente.

La habitación se sumió en un largo silencio. Deidara mirada fijamente al tipo frente a sí, que aseguraba ser… ¿qué cosa? No. _No, no, no_. El tipo de traje negro no podía ser una maldita hada madrina, eso estaba totalmente fuera de discusión. Que hubiera aparecido de forma inexplicable en medio de su cuarto no significaba que fuera un ser capaz de hacer magia y todas esas cosas. En verdad debía haberse golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza como para estar imaginando tales cosas.

Esperó, pacientemente, a que el desmayo tras el golpe pasara y se despertara tirado en la habitación que tendría que estar desocupada. Esperó, esperó.

El hombre que se auto denominó, "hada madrina" miró el reloj que estaba en su muñeca izquierda y volvió a mirar al rubio, de forma paciente. Deidara le fulminó, ¿aún no despertaba?

—Bueno, diré que me gusta el suspenso como a cualquiera…pero si vas a hacer algo, deberías hacerlo ya —comentó el azabache.

— ¿Hacer algo como qué, uhn? —preguntó en tono agresivo. Aquel hombre no le daba ni un poco de confianza. Aquella _alucinación,_ quiso decir, porque solo estaba momentáneamente desmayado.

—Ah no sé…esperaba que hicieras algo interesante…como un striptease o algo así —se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que Deidara abría más los ojos y sentía como los pómulos se le coloreaban un poco de rojo, mientras que lo invadía la molestia—. ¿Acaso no es ese el motivo del largo silencio? Pensé que le dabas suspenso al asunto.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, uhn! —le miró enfadado. ¡Vaya alucinación más idiota y molesta había imaginado!—. Solo espero a que el efecto de el golpe que me debí dar pase y despierte de esta pesadilla, uhn.

La habitación se llenó de risas. Carcajadas ásperas y desvergonzadas que lograron aumentar más y más la molestia que sentía Deidara. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se burlaba de él, acaso? ¡Agh! ¡Maldito tipo insoportable!

— ¡Qué es tan gracioso, uhn! —exigió saber, cruzándose de brazos.

El azabache continuó riendo uno largo rato más.

—Pues el hecho de que creas que no existo —le miró con falsa comprensión—. Además, si me estas imaginando es porque te gusto ¿eh? Si…supongo que no puedo evitar causar esa reacción en quienes me conocen. Suerte para ti que me pareces lindo.

…

"Te gusto"

"Lindo"

…

— ¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE DEMENTE, UHN! —acto seguido, tomó el libro más pesado que encontró y se lo lanzó al desconocido, quien con un simple movimiento vago con la mano derecha re direccionó el objeto en el aire…cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo—. ¡Cómo hiciste eso, uhn! —enfadado, le tiró otro libro más. De nuevo obtuvo el mismo resultado—. ¡Deja de bloquear mis golpes! ¡Mereces que te lastime por idiota, uhn!

—Basta, basta. Es realmente encantador verte enfadado pero debemos ir al grano…—se pasó levemente las lengua por los labios, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Caminó hacia él y cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca le extendió una tarjeta, que hizo hacer aparecer en su mano extendida, de la nada—. Ten.

El de orbes azules le dedicó una mirada bastante descortés y le arrebató el pequeño trozo de papel de mala gana.

"_Madara Uchiha.  
Hada madrina de tiempo completo._

'_Dispuesto a hacer todos tus sueños realidad'."_

Releyó las tres líneas cinco veces en total. ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era aquella? No le veía ni una pisca de divertido, en realidad, empezaba a molestarlo bastante. Además, ¿no iba siendo hora de que despertara de su desmayo? No soportaría aquella fastidiosa alucinación ni un segundo más. Bufó, pero antes de apartar la vista de la tarjeta, notó algo. Lo que creyó un rayón en la tarjeta parecía ser…más letras. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de descifrar lo que decía en letras más pequeñas.

"_Aplican condiciones, términos y restricciones. Véase contrato."_

¡Qué bastardo!

—Bien —Madara se estiró, cansado de verlo leer la tarjeta—. Supongo que ya me crees que soy tú hada madrina.

— ¡No, no te creo ni una palabra, uhn! —se llevó las manos a la cintura, luego de pasarse una mano por el cabello rubio completamente suelto. Bien, aquel…Uchiha o como fuese su apellido quería verle la cara ¿verdad? Bien, le seguiría el estúpido jueguito hasta que averiguara como sacarlo de su habitación—. Además… ¿no se supone que las hadas madrinas son, ya sabes…pequeñas, con vestido y una varita mágica o algo, uhn?

— ¿Y no son las princesas y damiselas en aprietos a quienes se les aparecen? —le dedicó una nueva sonrisa. Una verdadera sonrisa bastarda—. Y aquí estamos…

El rostro de Deidara fue todo un poema. Escuchó miles de insultos en su cabeza dirigidos hacia el tipo. No terminaba de pensar uno y ya tenía el otro en mente, y cada uno peor que el anterior. Crujió los nudillos y lo fulminó una vez más con la mirada.

—No soy ninguna princesa ni damisela en problemas, uhn. Que tú no seas un hada madrina lo demuestra, no tienes nada de lo que acabo de decir —le miró, con astucia—. Así que claramente, ni soy esas cosas ni tú eres lo que dices ser, uhn.

Madara se acercó un poco más y se dio dos golpecitos en un gafete que traía en el traje de color negro. Deidara se inclinó un poco, sin haberlo detallado antes.

"_Hada Madrina"_.

…

¿Y ESO ERA TODO?

— ¿Tengo que creer que eres un hada madrina porque lo dice en ese estúpido cartón que traes en el traje, uhn? —Alzó una ceja—. Estas demente, uhn.

—Bueno, deberías…está plastificado —y dio dos nuevos golpecitos en el gafete. ¡Agh! ¿Y qué carajos con que estuviera plastificada? ¡Maldición ese tipo lo sacaba completamente de sus casillas!

Señaló hacia la puerta.

—Lárgate de mi cuarto ahora, uhn.

—Claro, lo que tú digas —respondió con la misma sonrisa que no había quitado en todo momento. El sarcasmo nunca fue tan obvio—. Pero primero tengo que hacer algo —se sentó tranquilamente sobre la cama del rubio, como si fuera la propia, ignorando la forma asesina como este le miraba. Cruzó una pierna con la elegancia digna de un rey e hizo chasquear los dedos en el aire. Un segundo después tenía en la mano izquierda una libreta y una pluma fuente en la otra—. Ah~, por cierto…dijiste que no tenía varita mágica —alzó un poco la mano derecha, con la pluma fuente que parecía de lo más costosa—. Aquí está.

— ¿Me crees un idiota, uhn? —En verdad lo exasperaba, _en verdad_—. Eso es una pluma, uhn.

—Ya entenderás porqué lo digo, pero si me permites…—por el tono que usaba, era obvio que en verdad no era si "se lo permitía". Deidara tenía la impresión de que ese molesto tipo siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana—. Tengo que llenar esta forma antes de cualquier otra cosa…—con la pluma empezó a escribir algunas cosas en la primera hoja de la libreta—. Uhm~…veamos…nombre —alzó los ojos negros hacia el menor y compuso de nuevo esa, _esa sonrisa. La sonrisa bastarda_—. ¿Rapunzel?

Otro libro voló por la habitación, con dirección al rostro de Madara, pero este de nuevo lo esquivo como si se alejara una molesta mosca que volaba a su alrededor.

—Eres arisco como un gato, ¿a que sí? —alzó ambas cejas. Parecía de lo más complacido con aquella afirmación. Deidara quiso tirársele encima para matarlo por medio lentos y dolorosos golpes—. No es mi culpa que tengas el cabello así de largo…aunque no negaré que se te ve espléndido. Siempre me ha gustado ese color…rubio.

—Bien por ti, imbécil, uhn.

— ¿Me dices tu nombre o lo dejamos en "Rapunzel"? —Jugó con la pluma en sus dedos, pasándola de uno a otro con maestría—. O ¿Qué tal te suena "Rubio de Uchiha"?

Deidara buscó a su alrededor. Algo tenía que haber lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarle y que lo lastimara bastante. Sentía el rostro arder pero le dio poca y nada de importancia. Ese bastardo iba a salir muerto de su habitación. _¡Maldito idiota, uhn!_

— ¡No quiero ninguno de esos dos, idiota, uhn! Tampoco es que piense decirte mi nombre…

Madara rió una vez más.

—Claro, claro. Se hará como tú digas _Deidara_ —una vez más, escribió en la libreta.

…

Sintió casi un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

_B-Bastardo, infeliz, idiota uhn._

—A ver…sexo —lo miró, alzando la vista de la libreta. Deidara abrió los labios, dispuesto a responder claramente que él era hombre (antes que ese tal Madara Uchiha le saliera con otra estupidez monumental), más el otro se le adelantó—. Cuatro veces al día cuando se cumplan los términos del contrato… —anotó, descaradamente.

Acto seguido, el rubio mandó lejos la idea de golpearlo con algo y se le abalanzó encima. _Al carajo lastimarlo con un objeto pesado —o corto punzante, de preferencia— lo golpearía con sus propias manos_. Madara permitió que se le lanzara encima, rodeándolo con los brazos como si le abrazara, cosa que enfureció el triple al de orbes azules. Quince minutos después y con mucho polvo de hada de por medio, Deidara estaba medianamente calmado de nuevo.

—Bien. Ya que te has calmado, continuemos —empuño la supuesta varita una vez más, con Deidara sentado al otro extremo de la cama, con los brazos cruzados—. Vamos a ver, poner una "X" en el motivo de aparición —leyó, en voz alta—. Envenenado por una manzana…no, acosado por dos hermanastras malas…no, durmiendo eternamente…no, comido por un lobo…—se le quedó mirando unos segundos—. Aún no, así que será media equis —rayó la libreta, componiendo una nueva sonrisa bastarda—. …matrimonio forzado, ¡aquí está! —Anunció, poniendo la equis completa en esa casilla—. Eh, ¿todo en orden Rapunzel? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Deidara sintió que el tic nervioso en su ojo se acentuaba.

—Sólo dime la razón por la cual no debería asesinarte en este instante, uhn.

Madara le dirigió una mirada elocuente.

—Porque soy tu hada madrina, aunque al ser hombre, sería técnicamente _hado madrino_.

— ¡Me importa una mierda, uhn! —le señalo con un dedo, dedicándole una nueva mirada enfurecida—. Además… ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre, uhn? ¡Y lo del matrimonio forzado!

El Uchiha chasqueó los dedos y lo que tenía en ambas manos desapareció. Se llevó estas tras el cuello y se estiró en la cama del rubio como si estuviera en medio de la playa.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo te lo explico para que me entiendas?..._Yo_ tengo poderes mágicos ilimitados —le alzó ambas cejas, divertido—. Más poder del que te puedes imaginar. _Yo _lo sé todo, y puedo hacerlo todo —le miró una mirada medio lasciva que el rubio le ignoró olimpíacamente. Simplemente fingiría no haber escuchado aquella estúpida frase con doble sentido. Madara soltó un suspiro, mostrando así lo cómodo que estaba tirado en la cama de Deidara—. Así que básicamente…siempre hago lo que me da la gana. Eso no lo preguntaste, pero deberías saberlo. Tenlo cono un…dato curioso.

—No necesito ningún dato curioso, uhn —Poderes mágicos ilimitados, ¡si cómo no! ¡Ya quisiera ese bastardo!—. Solo necesito que te largues de aquí, uhn. Si en realidad dices ser esa estupidez que eres —_"Y no eres"_—. No sé porque te has aparecido…no soy ninguna princesa en problemas, uhn.

—Bueno, según parece…hace un rato estabas apoyado en la ventana más alta de esta torre, mirando al cielo con expresión de sufrimiento mientras deseabas con todo tu corazón poder hacer lo que deseas con tu vida —El rubio le golpeó con una almohada en el rostro. Se alegró de darle, pero maldijo que fuera con algo tan suave. ¡Estaba exagerando completamente el asunto! ¡Él solo había soltado una frase cualquiera!... ¡y no tenía ninguna expresión de sufrimiento ni deseos de corazón!—. Así que…es claro que nuestras computadoras te tabularon como princesa en peligro. Así funciona, lindo rubio de ojos azules. Una princesa~…

—Príncipe —gruño, de mala gana. Tampoco le gustaba pero era mil veces mejor que en versión femenina—. Es príncipe, y no soy lindo…imbécil, uhn.

—Vale, vale. Un príncipe, en este caso, está desdichado por algo con su vida. Desea que todo mejore porque es _bueno_ y en tu caso _muy bueno_…entonces ¡Puff! Aparece su hada madrina. Ya te debes saber el cuento, es un cliché…—le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Todo claro?

—No. No hay nada claro, uhn.

El azabache se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

—Bien, ya que está todo en orden —una nueva mirada poco amable del rubio—. Procedamos a lo interesante. Dime Deidara, ¿Qué deseas? Además de a mí, claramente.

— ¡Como si te deseara para algo, uhn! ¡Además de querer que te largues no quiero nada más, uhn!

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira. Dime que deseas, solo mírate, estas muriéndote porque haga tus deseos realidad —lo miró de arriba debajo de nuevo—. Todos ellos.

— ¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Pervertido de mierda, uhn! —un nuevo almohadazo. Rayos, la siguiente vez lo haría con algo más pesado.

Madara rió. En verdad, ¿de dónde habían sacado a un sujeto tan insoportable?

—Bien, me dirás tus deseos después en tal caso…ahora, la parte legal del asunto —de la nada, le extendió lo que parecían varias hojas engrapadas.

Deidara alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué es esta mierda, uhn?

—No deberías llamarlo así —le guiño un ojo. ¿Dónde estaba la cosa pesada que quería lazarle? ¿Dónde, donde?—. Esto es el contrato que me permitirá cumplir tus sueños y anhelos —se inclinó hacia él, mostrándole la pluma fuente una vez más—. Firmarás con esto y así haré todos tus deseos realidad. Por eso te dije que era mi varita mágica, me permite cumplir lo que pidas luego de que firmes el contrato con ella.

¿Un contrato? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE HADA MADRINA PONE A FIRMAR UNA CONTRATO? ¡NO TENÍA NINGÚN SENTIDO!

—Estás demente si crees que firmaré eso, uhn, ¿un contrato? Sí como no. Mejor lárgate a tu país de nunca jamás o donde sea que vivas, uhn —le sacudió una mando, indicándole que se fuera.

De repente, el azabache pareció simplemente hacerle caso. Se incorporó, poniendo la pluma fuente en el bolsillo de su saco elegante.

—Oh~, bueno, puedo entenderlo. No perderé mi tiempo aquí, tengo más cosas que hacer — En seguida empezó a guardarse el contrato en la solapa del saco—. Es obvio que estás muy conforme con lo que tienes. Buena suerte en tu boda, por cierto, te mandaré una tetera de plata o algo por el estilo como regalo…

_La amargada princesa de cabello azabache en coleta_.

Deidara miró en otra dirección, molesto. Si bien el tipo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo al ser el insoportable jodón que había demostrado ser en aquellos pocos minutos…_nada_ podría ser peor que contratar matrimonio con esa tipa. Simplemente no la soportaba. Bufó, pasándose la mano por el cabello suelto de forma brusca.

—Déjame ver el contrato, uhn.

Madara alzó ambas cejas, con una falsa expresión sorprendida. Ni siquiera se esforzaba por fingirla bien, agh, bastardo insufrible.

— ¿Este contrato? —sacó de nuevo las hojas engrapadas, para mostrarlo—. Oh no, no. Es muy obvio que tú no quieres que te conceda ningún deseo. Me ha quedado claro, me iré ahora mismo.

— ¡Deja de hacerte el difícil, bastardo, uhn! ¡Te estoy diciendo que me lo dejes ver ahora, uhn!

—Pero hace unos momentos lo has llamado "esa mierda"~…no hay necesidad de hacernos perder más el tiempo…

—Agh, cierra la boca, uhn —caminó hacia él, pisando fuerte y al estar frente al de cabellos negros le rapó el contrato de la misma forma como le había rapado la tarjeta de presentación—. Ahora resulta que estas digno…—farfulló, empezando a hojear y leer los términos—. Que molesto, uhn…y~…un segundo… ¡que es esto de facilidades de placer carnal por tiempo indefinido, uhn! —exigió saber, para acto seguido golpearlo en el brazo con el fajo de hojas—. ¡Imbécil, uhn!

—…solo unos pequeños detalles. Sinceramente, pensé que la letra que decía eso era más chica.

— ¡Pues no lo es! ¡No pienso cumplir esa parte, uhn!

—Bueno, bueno…es lo de menos —sacó la supuesta varita mágica del bolsillo y rayó esa parte del contrato. Unos segundos después, Deidara miró algo sorprendido como las letras simplemente se fundían, como si se derritieran del papel, dejando una pequeña estela de brillantina casi invisible—. Pero~…tendremos que poner algo a cambio en el espacio vacío.

— ¿Por qué, uhn?

—Si no está todo lleno, el contrato no se valida y no podré cumplir tus deseos.

—No te creo ni una sola palabra, uhn.

— ¿Quién es el ser supremo con magia absoluta aquí, tú o yo? —Deidara permaneció en silencio. Nunca creyó que fuera posible fulminar por tanto tiempo a alguien—. Exacto, ahora…algo que podamos poner a cambio~… ¡lo tengo! Puedo aparecerme cuando yo quiera, sin necesidad de que desees algo.

Deidara se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Creí que hacías lo que se te daba la gana, uhn, y ahora resulta que pides permiso para aparecer.

—Lo hago, pero si está en el contrato no podrás molestarte cuando me aparezca e intentar golpearme de nuevo con tus peligrosos libros de texto o tus almohadazos mortales —Sí, él era el dueño del sarcasmo también, lo usaba como quería y cuando quería—. Entonces ¿hecho?

El rubio lo pensó unos segundos.

—Bien, uhn. Pero no con todo el alboroto que apareciste hoy, idiota, uhn. Existen puertas, por si no lo sabías —reclamó 'sutilmente', antes de seguir con el contrato. Demoraron alrededor de una hora, cambiando partes del mismo pues el de orbes azules no estaba de acuerdo con la gran mayoría. Discutirle a Madara por ello y luego que el Uchiha encontrase con qué artimaña intercambiarlo les había tomado bastante tiempo.

—Creo que ya está listo —Madara el extendió la pluma fuente a Deidara, quien la tomó suspirando. Ya había desistido de la idea de que todo eso fuese una pesadilla, de ser así, ya se había despertado de la ira que le daba por cada comentario del _hado madrino_—. Firma aquí…—el rubio escribió su nombre. Tan pronto terminó, la tinta pareció secarse al instante y una nueva estela de brillos tenues quedaron a su alrededor—. Aquí…—una nueva firma y el mismo proceso 'mágico'. El príncipe no lograba salir de su asombro, en medio de todo. El Uchiha pasó un par de hojas—. Aquí…tus iniciales aquí…sí, eso es…—pasó otras dos hojas, llegando la última de ellas—. Un muestra que tenga tú ADN en este recuadro y por último tu firma al final.

— ¿Muestra de ADN, uhn? —_Tarado_—. ¿Cómo es eso, uhn?

—Sí, algo que tenga tu código genético…ya sabes, por precaución —Deidara se abstuvo de preguntarle precaución de qué. Mejor simplemente firmar, pedir su puñetero deseo y acabar con ello. Aún así, pretendía preguntar si debía ser necesariamente sangre lo que pusiera, pero fue interrumpido cuando repentinamente el mayor lo jaló del cuello y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso considerablemente rápido. Consintió en la unión labial para que a los pocos segundos, Madara introdujera descaradamente su lengua en la boca del menor, la enredara con su homónima y finalizara lo que acababa de comenzar.

El Uchiha se separó, tomando con un dedo de el hilo de saliva que aún había quedado entre la boca de ambos y lo restregó contra el recuadro para el ADN. Se relamió, muy a gusto.

—Bien, también tendrá de mi código genético, pero esencialmente es el tuyo, así que servirá…—Deidara temblaba, crujiendo los nudillos. Lo había besado, _otro hombre_. Simplemente, lo había besado y ya. Como si tal cosa. Iba a matarlo lenta y tortuosamente.

—Podría…haberme hecho…una cortada simple…en el dedo… —susurró, aun temblando por la furia contenida, hablando con los dientes apretados—. O…arrancarme…un cabello, uhn…

—No vale la pena cortarse para ello —Madara sonrió y le pasó una mano por la cascada dorada que nacía desde su cabeza—. Y, ¿arrancarte un cabello? Estás loco, es de lo que más me gusta de ti. ¿Ya te dije que me gusta el color?

Aquella vez, fue necesario más tiempo y montañas de polvo mágico para tranquilizarlo.

— ¡YA SÉ MI PRIMER DESEO! ¡QUIERO QUE TE MUERAS, UHN!

—Jajá~… ¡No hasta que firmes todo el contrato, lindo príncipe apetecible!

~.

Pasó la página del libro que leía, aún en pijama, metido entre las sábanas de su cama. Bostezó sonoramente y se refregó un ojo con el dorso de la mano. Ah~, las mañanas. Siempre tan molestas y dignas para holgazanear. Se rascó un poco la cabeza, con el cabello rubio desordenado y algo enmarañado.

—A ver, ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Animales de arcilla? —Deidara dio un saltó en su cama, bajando el libro con violencia, viendo al molesto tipo en traje sentado en una silla, viendo las figuras que tenía sobre una mesita—. ¿Para qué los quieres?

—Qué-te-importa, uhn —respondió de mala gana, aún metido en la cama. Pensaba reclamarle por llegar así a su habitación, pero recordó el arreglo del contrato. _Y una mierda_.

—No entiendo, ¿no se supone que las princesas se asoman por la ventana, cantan una linda canción y llegan un montón de animalejos a hacerla de sirvientes y limpiar el lugar? —cuestionó, inspeccionando más de cerca una ave pequeña hecha de arcilla. El rubio cerró el libro de golpe.

— ¡Cuantas veces debo decir que no soy una princesa, uhn!

— ¿O puede que sea porque no cantas bien? —Alzó el rostro hacia él, con la figura aún en sus manos—. Tampoco tengo una gran voz para cantar, pero suelo hacerlo en la ducha y cuando estoy de buen humor.

—Me tiene sin cuidado, uhn.

—Tal vez se deba a esa actitud arisca —le miró con falso pesar, llevándose una mano enguantada al pecho—. ¿Es eso? ¿Jamás has tenido el amor de una mascota y andas molesto con la vida? Suena de lo más descorazonador y triste.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, uhn! Los animales son una molestia…solo comen y rompen cosas, uhn.

Madara dejó el ave de regreso a su lugar en la mesa.

—Las princesas siempre tienen una mascota acompañante, que además suele hablar…ridículo —se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Necesitas una mascota…

— ¡QUE NO SOY PRINCESA, UHN! ¡Y NO NECESITO NINGUNA MASCOTA, UHN!

El azabache caminó hasta él y como un acto reflejo el rubio lo fulminó, cubriéndose mejor con las sábanas de la cama. El mayor se inclinó hacia él y con una sola mano le extendió un pequeño gato. Deidara le miró con curiosidad.

—Ahí lo tienes, una mascota. No habla, porque eso de que hablen es un coñazo. Trátalo bonito, como deseas en el fondo tratarme a mí, y dale un buen nombre. Ah~, y por cierto…—se inclinó una poco más, invadiendo su espacio personal—. Si no quieres que te llame princesa, deberías dejar de actuar como una monja virginal cada vez que me acerco~…—sonrió de forma bastarda, lo tomó del mentón y lo besó de nuevo en los labios.

El gato negro tenía suerte de tener siete vidas. Fue lo primero que Deidara tomó en manos con intención de tirarlo en dirección al azabache.

~.

—Ou~, mira esto, las pijamas cortas de colores están en descuento —Deidara trastabillo, bajo la regadera de agua, y tuvo que tomarse de las paredes humedecidas para no caerse. ¡_ESE CABRÓN_!—. ¿Seguro de que no deseas una?

Se asomó un poco, corriendo la cortina y mirándolo de forma aterradora.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, uhn?

—Solo leo el periódico —Madara se acomodó, Sentado sobre el retrete que estaba al lado de la bañera. Pasó la página—. Hay muy buenas ofertas, deberías desear un par de cosas.

—Deseo que muevas tu trasero de ahí, uhn. No quiero verte.

—Hecho —El Uchiha sonrió. Un segundo después había una silla vacía en medio de baño, y parecía estar solo de nuevo.

— ¿Para que la silla? —se preguntó con frustración el rubio, y casi resbala de nuevo al escuchar la voz del _hada_.

—Pues para mí, obviamente. Dijiste que moviera mi trasero de ahí, así que me aparecí otra cosa en donde ponerlo —Deidara observó colérico como el periódico se desdoblaba de nuevo y parecía quedar en el aire—. Y dijiste que no querías verme, así que me he hecho invisible. Un gusto cumplir tus deseos.

—Eres un imbécil, uhn. Quería que te largaras, no puedes estar ahí mientras me baño, uhn.

—Oh~, ¿quieres que esté mejor allí contigo? —el rubio no podía verlo, pero apostaría todo el reino a que debía estar sonriendo de esa forma que tanto le molestaba. El tic facial nervioso que había adquirido parecía que jamás se iría.

— ¡NO, NO QUIERO, UHN! ¡SOLO DEJAME EN PAZ, UHN!

— ¿Ya has pensado como ponerle al gato? —cambió de tema con facilidad, ignorando olímpicamente la rabia del menor—. Necesita un nombre.

—No, uhn. No le pienso poner nombre, no me quedaré con él.

— ¿Qué te parece…Mr. Micifuz?

—Es el nombre más idiota que he oído en toda mi vida, uhn.

— ¿Sabías que puedo hacer sonar mi voz en todo el baño, y al ser invisible estar en cualquier lado? Incluso ahora mismo podría estar contigo en la regadera~…

— ¿¡QUE COSA, UHN?

—Vaya~, que bonito lunar al final de tu espalda. Dicen que son de buena suerte~…

~.

Escuchó el llamado del molesto consejo del reino y apresuró el paso, intentando perderse entre los pasillos del castillo. Subió unas cuantas escaleras y se metió por todos los pasadizos que alguna vez había descubierto cuando era niño. Jadeó, en busca de aire, llegando a la parte más alta de una de las torres. Se recostó contra la baranda, viendo a lo lejos la razón por la cual los del consejo le solicitaban.

_La reservada princesa_.

—Bueno, si la miras cuidadosamente…no es del todo fea —acotó Madara, tras aparecer sentado en la baranda con aspecto tranquilo y despreocupado, aunque aun vestía como siempre su elegante traje negro—. Hasta podría decirse que es linda.

Ya no lo lograba sorprenderse ante las repentinas apariciones del Uchiha. Tenía varias semanas siendo su _hado madrino_, en medio de todo (Y con todo se refería a las miles de veces que había deseado matarlo o al menos lastimarlo de gravedad), no era _tan_ desagradable.

¡No, que estaba pensando! ¡Claro que era desagradable! Un bastardo sin oficio. Como fuese, ya estaba acostumbrado a que apareciera cuando estaba solo. O incluso cuando alguien le estaba hablando, Madara aparecía tras él o ella, con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Deidara pasaba duras y maduras para que la persona no se girara y lo descubriera.

— ¿Crees que es _linda_, uhn? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, sin entender muy bien por qué lo hacía—. Estás loco, uhn.

—No, no lo estoy. Mírala…debe tener su encanto, ¿no crees? —alzó ambas cejas, Deidara le miró más detenidamente, ahora tenía una copa de vino en la mano y tomaba de ella como si nada. Como si no estuviera sentado en una baranda siendo un ser mágico y a plena luz del día—. Los de cabello negro tenemos lo nuestro.

Deidara miró de nuevo hacia la princesa, afilando la mirada.

—Creí que te gustaban de cabello rubio, uhn. Que fácil cambian de gustos algunos…—comentó, aun mirando a la azabache. El Uchiha le miró aún más divertido.

—Puedo entender tus celos~, pero descuida, no te cambiaría por nadie.

El menor le miró enfundado al segundo.

— ¡Quien habla de celos, imbécil, uhn! ¡Solo era un comentario cualquiera! ¡No hay necesidad de hacer un evento de él, uhn! —reclamó, sintiendo deseos de empujarlo.

— ¿Quién hace un evento de ello? —Madara alzó una ceja y le dio un nuevo sorbo a su vino tinto—. Tú eres quien está gritando, arisco príncipe azul.

—Agh, cállate, uhn —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Para qué ha venido, uhn?

—Porque tú deseaste que no se casaran —explicó el otro, acabándose la bebida y haciendo aparecer la botella entera para seguir bebiendo—. ¿Quieres? —ofreció, levantando la copa. Deidara negó, aún con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido—. Entonces ha venido a cancelar la boda.

El rubio suspiró, aliviado.

—Sí, deberías agradecérmelo. ¿Qué tal un beso? ¿O un largo baño de burbujas? Con más besos incluidos, claro está~…

Los pómulos se le tiñeron de rojo, contra su voluntad. Rechinó los dientes y deseó que ese estúpido no lo hiciera sonrojar tan seguido. Maldito ser súper poderoso que se creía que podía hacer lo que quería.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, UHN! ¡MEJOR SOLO TÍRATE DE LA MALDITA BARANDA, UHN!

Madara se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras —acto seguido, simplemente se dejó caer ante la mirada repentinamente alterada de Deidara. El rubio se asomó enseguida, sintiendo algo extraño en la base del estómago y como el corazón se le aceleraba considerablemente. ¡Ese idiota! ¡Qué acababa de hacer! ¡No lo había dicho literalmente, maldita sea!

No había nada. Escuchó una risa tras él. _Conocía bien esa risa_.

—Ahh~, ¿no amas este poder mío de aparecer donde quiera? —el de ojos azules se regresó, con un aura peligrosa rodeándolo—. No importa que me pidas que me lance, puedo aparecer a tu lado de nuevo dos segundos antes de caer al piso —le guiño un ojo, con la copa aún en manos—. Qué suerte para ti, ¿no?

El menor lo fulminó, viéndolo tomar más de su bebida.

—Deseo que el vino que tienes en la boca se convierta en agua sucia, uhn.

Una vez más, el mayor se encogió de hombros. Escupió el vino en la copa, de regreso, y este se hizo agua sucia un momento después.

—Aquí tienes —le tendió la copa, alzando ambas cejas—. …¿qué? No dijiste que tuviera que convertirse _cuando_ estaba en mi boca, solo que tenía que ser el que _estaba_ en mi boca.

— ¡Como sea, uhn! —le quitó la copa y la lanzo hacia atrás—. De cualquier forma, no deseé que te lanzaras…solo…solo lo grité uhn.

—Lo sé, pero fue linda la expresión de preocupación que pusiste —le dedicó una nueva sonrisa—. Ah~, y esa copa te costará algo a cambio, era muy cara.

— ¡Claro, usas tus poderes solo cuando te conviene, uhn! ¡Bastardo tramposo, uhn!

—Sí, si~…yo también te amo Deidara —asegura, para acercarse tratar de besarlo.

~.

—Oh~, ¿ya nos vamos a dormir? Un poco temprano, diría yo~… ¿Qué tal si usamos el tiempo para hacer algo más _activo_ en la cama~…?

Deidara cerró los ojos, dándole la espalda. Solo debía ignorarlo. Ignorarlo y ya. Hablador estúpido, que insufrible. Lo siente rodearlo con los brazos por la cintura y acto seguido le suelta un codazo en el estómago.

—Suéltame, idiota, uhn.

—Que arisco. Por eso es que Mr. Micifuz no se te acerca jamás…apuesto que lo pateas cuando no me doy cuenta —comenta, jugando con su cabello. Deidara se gira de golpe. Ignorar semejante molestia era simplemente imposible.

— ¡Yo no pateo al gato, uhn! Además, si se supone que lo sabes todo, ¿no deberías saberlo ya, uhn?

Desliza dos dedos por la cascada de cabellos dorados.

—Lo sé, solo te molesto porque te ves aún más lindo cuando estás enfadado —_Calma Deidara, calma. Molestarse solo lo complace, uhn, no le des ese gusto_—. Pero en serio. Si no querías un gato, no debiste desearlo.

— ¡Yo no desee ese tonto gato, uhn! Además, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Otros deseos que conceder por allí, uhn? —le cuestiona, alejándose de él en la cama.

—No, a decir verdad ya he cumplido algunos —saca del traje una larga lista, de un bolsillo que parece muy pequeño para que semejante hoja interminable quepa en ella. El de ojos azules le da una mirada a esta, de reojo.

"_Ser una marioneta de verdad."_

"_Matar a mi hermanastro mayor."_

"_Ser Hokage."_

"_Que retiren las manzanas del mercado."_

"_Que ya no le gusten las pelirrojas."_

"_Ser Dios…o al menos tener seis cuerpos."_

"_Ser inmortal."_

"_Llámame~."_

La gran mayoría tenían con una "aprobado" en frente, menos el tercero. Y el último, que tenía un "pendiente". Deicidio ignorar el pedido, haciendo mala cara. Aún así, ¿Qué clase de deseos eran esos? Puras idioteces, según él.

—Lo sé, algunas personas piden…cosas raras —hizo un gesto vago con la mano, antes de guardar la lista de nuevo en su traje—. Aunque no te quedas atrás, aún creo que fue mala idea concederte ese deseo de que tus animales de arcilla pudieran explotar…—negó levemente, al recordarlo—. Qué bueno que usé un vacío legal que había en el contrato para que estas no pudieran lastimarme a mí…

El otro refunfuñó ante ello. Solo lo había deseado para poder lastimarlo de algún modo, y al final se las arregló para que sus obras de arte en arcilla —ahora explosiva— no le hicieran nada. _El muy cabrón_.

— ¿Cuándo llevas siendo…esta cosa, hado madrino o lo que sea, uhn?

—Un buen tiempo diría yo —bostezó y lo estrechó de nuevo en sus brazos—. Pero creo que podría acostumbrarme a ser exclusivo.

— ¡No me abraces, uhn! Además, ¿por qué querría yo que fueras exclusivo? Lo único que he querido es que te largues desde que llegaste, uhn~…

—Oh, eso no lo decías el otro día con tu ataque de celos hacia la princesa esa con la que te casarías…

— ¡Que yo no estaba celoso, uhn! ¡No sé cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo para que lo entiendas! ¡Ahora mueve tu anémico trasero lejos de mí, uhn!

—…ni cuando pude analizar tu lindo lunar de la espalda más de cerca.

— ¡YA ES OFICIAL, UHN! ¡DESEO PODER MATARTE CON MI ARTE EXPLOSIVO Y QUE NO HAYA BACÍO LEGAL QUE TE SALVE, UHN!

—… ¿no te apetece una fruta que deje _dormido_ toda la noche, mientras yo permanezco despierto verificando que haga _efecto_?

~.

Entró a su habitación hecho una _fiera_. Si durante ese tiempo se había molestado tremendamente con Madara, ahora sí que lo estaba. _La había hecho completamente_. Ese maldito cabrón solo lo había jodido todo ese tiempo, ¡bastardo de mierda! Sólo había firmado ese maldito contrato para no tener que casarse con esa estúpida y fastidiosa mujer, ¡y ahora le salían que _de nuevo_ tenía la oferta de matrimonio! ¡Bastardo! ¡No había cumplido el deseo principal! ¡Todo aquel tiempo solo le había visto la cara!

— ¡Bastardo, aparece, uhn! —Gritó, contra las paredes vacías— . ¡Hazlo ahora o juro que te mataré, uhn!

Pasaron unos segundos y nada sucedió. Esto enfureció más al menor. _Claro_, ahora que lo necesitaba no le daba la gana salir de la nada como siempre, ¿verdad?

— ¡Eres un cabrón, uhn! —continuó gritando al aire. Lo debía estar escuchando, ¡maldición! ¡Que lo escuchara!—. ¡El único deseo que en verdad necesitaba y no lo cumples! ¡Idiota, uhn! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¿Lo sabías, estúpido Uchiha? —respiró agitado, caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación.

No recordaba haberse enfadado tanto. Ni siquiera con todo lo que solía hacerle.

— ¡Te odio, uhn! —Aseguró, alzando el rostro hacia el techo—. ¡Y ahora lo único que deseo es que ya no seas mi hada madrina o esa mierda, uhn! ¡Deseo poder anular ese estúpido contrato y no tener que verte la maldita cara nunca más…!

Alguien tocó a su puerta y giró de inmediato, alterado.

—Uhm… ¿señor Deidara? —preguntó uno de los sirvientes de la casa, parecía preocupado por su salud mental al verlo gritando y regañando… ¿al techo?—. ¿Está todo bien?

— ¡No me parece que nada esté bien, uhn! —Se ensañó con el otro, de inmediato—. Creí haberme librado de esta fastidiosa de palo azabache, ¡y ahora resulta que propone la unión matrimonial de nuevo, y de nuevo me obligan!

El sirviente le miró con confusión.

— ¿Ella, de nuevo? —sacudió una mano—. Creo que se confunde, señor Deidara. No es la misma princesa con quien desean que se case. Es otra diferente, ¿acaso no lo sabía?

Deidara paró su nueva sarta de gritos, quedando en silencio. ¿Otra…distinta? ¿No con…la que había deseado no casarse? _El deseo, si se había cumplido_. Miró hacia el cuarto vació de reojo, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca.

~.

Suspiró, con el codo sobre uno de sus muslos (teniendo las piernas cruzadas) y el rostro apoyado en la palma de su mano. Con su otra mano acariciaba sin muchas ganas a Mr. Micifuz, que maullaba a gusto en sus piernas. Recorrió su habitación vacía con la mirada azul, y el molesto hueco que sentía en el abdomen desde hacía un par de días se hizo más grande. _No lo extrañaba, por favor_. Solo que jamás había notado lo grande y silenciosa que podía llegar a ser la habitación. Eso era todo.

Enterró los dedos más profundos en el pelaje negro del gato.

—No me importa, uhn…para nada…—aseguró, entrecerrando los ojos. No es como si se hubiera acostumbrado a la presencia y compañía del otro. Como si nunca hubiera notado lo solitaria que solía ser su cotidianidad hasta que apareció. Ni lo aburrida y un tanto monótona. No como si Madara se hubiera ello un mal necesario. No necesitaba su sonrisa bastarda ni su constante acoso. Estaba mil veces mejor sin ese tipo—. Para nada…

—Miau~.

Deidara le dedicó una mirada al gato, pasando los dedos por su cabeza.

—Apuesto que tú debes extrañarlo más que yo…—se intentó convencer a sí mismo, mientras el felino se estiraba en su regazo—. Si, seguro que si, uhn. No me importa que se haya ido, uhn. Era lo que quería, ¿oh no?

—…miau~.

Bien, lo sabía. _La había cagado_. Había deseado romper el contrato, era obvio que no iba a regresar. Él mismo había tenido lo que merecía. Frunció el ceño. Todo era culpa de ese molesto tipo, ¡y n-no! ¡No lo extrañaba! ¡Ni un poco, ni un poco!

Suspiró, por segunda vez. Y se quedó mirando fijamente al gato. Un segundo después lo alzo, dejándolo frente a sus ojos.

—Un momento…tú eras odioso con migo y no te acercabas, hasta que se fue, uhn…—entrecerró los ojos—. ¡Dijiste que podías hacer cualquier cosa, uhn! ¡Pero convertirte en un estúpido gato es ridículo, uhn! —Sacudió al confundido animal, que se mostró un tanto violento ante el brusco trato—. Regresa a tu forma ahora, bastardo, uhn…—nada sucedió. Deidara lo zarandeó un poco más y Mr. Micifuz lanzó una zarpa contra él, rasguñándole el brazo.

El rubio lo soltó sobre la cama enseguida, tomándose el brazo lastimado. _No_. No debía ser Madara, por tonto que sonara, este nunca había respondido a ninguno de sus ataques físicos. Así que simplemente, ese era Mr. Micifuz…tan simple y común como siempre.

Se sintió un completo imbécil. Simplemente había intentado encontrarlo en el gato, ¡por Dios! ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Se revolvió el largo cabello de mala gana y regresó a su posición original, soltando un tercer suspiro.

—Me pregunto dónde estará ese idiota ahora, uhn…

—Bueno, quizás siendo residente de un grupo de enanitos embaucables. Dicen que son fáciles de engañar~…o puede que deshaciéndose de la princesa pelirroja, adicta a la puntualidad, que ha pedido un nuevo matrimonio forzado —escuchó la inconfundible voz al lado de su cama. Giró el rostro enseguida—. Y la tercera opción es, al lado de la cama, preguntándose dónde ha dejado su pluma fuente para hacer un nuevo contrato~…

El de ojos azules parpadeó, asombrado. El mayor tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Le compuso una nueva sonrisa bastarda y Deidara sintió que algo volvía a ponerse en orden de nuevo. En seguida, lo fulminó.

—No sé qué haces aquí, uhn —se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección.

—Oh~ jo~…seguro que no —el menor se giró a mirarlo de nuevo, pero Madara con destreza y rapidez lo tomó de las muñecas, poniéndolo contra la cama mientras se ponía encima de este. Deidara reaccionó, empezando a forcejear mientras ignoraba el sonrojo—. Me extrañaste~, ¿a-que-si?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, uhn! —Le miró de mal modo, _como en los viejos tiempos_—. ¡Quítate de encima uhn, que se supone que haces, uhn!

—Pero…tú lo sabes —juntó su rostro con el de Deidara, cambiando la sonrisa a una más lasciva—. Esta es la parte donde el lobo feroz se come entero a la caperucita rubio y el publico imaginario suelta un "Aww~" que logra sacarte aún más de quicio. Te dije aquella vez llenado la forma que era un "_aun no_." Pero pasara a ser una equis entera ahora….

— ¡N-no sé de qué me hablas, uhn! ¡Pero más vale que te quites de encima si no quieres que yo…!

Una vez más, _alabados los poderes mágicos ilimitados_. O puede que, fuera simplemente, el hecho de que lo había besado. Al final sucedió lo de siempre, Madara obtuvo lo que quería mientras Deidara fingía no desearlo en el fondo.

Y así, vivieron felices y comieron~…uhm, _bueno_, creo que todos saben lo que comieron, o mejor dicho…lo que _comió_ Madara ¿verdad?

— _¡Narrador idiota, uhn! ¡No había ninguna necesidad de agregar eso, uhn!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas:** … No tengo muchos comentarios. Esto debe ser lo más crack que alguna vez he escrito en mi vida. Joder, aún no me lo creo. Hay algunas partes que _podrían_ no significar mucho para algunos. Pero, es para Viko, así que espero que ella lo entienda. _Hay un par de frases 'chiste-interno' por allí_ xD.

Viko: ¡Waaa~! Espero que te haya gustado. Es el One-Shoot más largo que he escrito. Se me fue la mano. Pero, ¡Pff! Espero que sea aunque sea mínimamente lo que esperabas como tu regalo. De nuevo, una Feliz Navidad. Sabes que te amo y amo nuestras conversaciones random a deshoras por nuestros distintos usos horarios. Y ¡Hey! Puse _esa_ frase que te hizo reír por msn, la del "aun no" xD. ¡El MaeShizuKin conquistará el mundo! Aunque, ya sabes~…sigo teniendo preferencia y debilidad por el ShizuMae.

¡Feliz Navidad a todas~!

Y un próspero año 2011, a la vez.

¿Review?


End file.
